Thomas Wayne (Flashpoint)
: "I used to be a doctor. Mention my dead son again, and I won't hesitate to break out my surgical equipment." : - Thomas Wayne Doctor Thomas Wayne is the CEO of Wayne Casinos and the vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the Batman. After witnessing the murder of his son at the hands of a mugger, Thomas waged a war on crime in Gotham City for over 20 years before the Atlantis-Themyscira War. Over the years, Thomas encountered numerous foes, most notably Yo-Yo and the Joker. Thomas Wayne carries a brutal reputation and the criminal underworld is constantly threatened by his vigilante activities. Two years into the Atlantis-Themyscira War, Thomas is visited by Barry Allen, who had drastically altered the timeline. Initially hostile towards Barry, Thomas eventually wished to learn more about his son and his life in the alternate timeline and decided to help Barry restore his abilities by recreating the accident that created the Flash, while also joining forces with Cyborg and his alliance to assist in the fight against Wonder Woman and Aquaman. While the alliance was ultimately unable to stop the war, Batman shot Reverse-Flash through the head, allowing Flash to harness enough Speed Force energy to reset the timeline. Biography Early Life Mentoring Bruce Sometime before Bruce's death, Thomas would sit his young son down in Wayne Manor next to where their family crest was engraved, and told him how despite the manor itself being built on railways, real estates and oil, the first generation of Waynes had made their fortune as hunters, trading pelts and skins with the French. Assassination of Bruce Wayne In the alternate timeline created by Barry Allen, robber Joe Chill kills the young Bruce Wayne rather than his parents. As a result, Thomas Wayne wishes revenge so takes up to mantle of Batman, but unlike his son he is far more ruthless in his actions as he is happy to kill any criminal that gets in his way. Thomas tracked down Chill and was going to poison him but decided to beat him to death with his bare hands. His wife Martha Wayne is so traumatised by the event she cut her face into a garish grin and soon enough, descends into insanity and becomes the altered timeline's Joker. Atlantis-Themyscira War Interrogating Yo-Yo Two years into the Atlantis-Themyscira War, Martha Wayne kidnaps Judge Harvey Dent during her crime-spree. When he tracks down her partner in crime Yo-Yo, he interrogates her to find his wife's location, but when she refuses to cooperate, he throws her off the building. However at that moment Cyborg arrives to catch her and Batman jokes "she slipped". Cyborg asks Thomas to join him in stopping the war between the Amazons and the Atlanteans that has devastated Europe, but he refuses and tells Cyborg to go home and be with the ones he loves before the end of the world eventually comes. Meeting Barry Allen Later that night the powerless Barry Allen was looking for Batman, and enters the Batcave, but Thomas attacks the intruder. He is taken back when Barry kept calling him Bruce and says he knows he is Batman. Thomas threatens Barry, telling him that he used to be a doctor and that he wouldn't hesitate to get out his surgical equipment and kill him if he mentioned his dead son's name again. Barry apologises, and sympathises with Thomas, telling him about how saving his mother had caused all of this. Thomas eventually changes his mind, wishing to learn more about his son and his life in the alternate timeline, and asks Barry what their first step should be. Barry tells him they need to go back to Central City. Thomas travels to Central City with Barry, who convinces him to help to re-write the timeline and the next step would be to retrieve his Flash suit and any other equipment from his safehouse. Barry is shocked to discover that everything is gone, and that it's just the Reverse-Flash's suit on display. Thomas tells Barry that the "Man in Yellow" is a psychopath and will go to extreme lengths to mentally destroy him. Barry packs the suit anyway, telling Thomas that he'd be able to make some adjustments after they get his powers back. The Flash Reborn Back at Wayne Manor, Thomas creates a device that will recreate the accident that created the Flash, the first attempt was a failure leaving Barry badly burnt and unconscious. Thomas takes Barry to the Batcave to allow him to recover, and he eventually wakes up. He tries to tell Barry that he has third-degree burns and is lucky to be alive at this current time. Wrestling with Barry to get him to lay back down, Barry refuses and is eager to try again. The second attempt turns about to be a success, Barry regains his speed and is able to save Thomas' life as he was flung off the balcony during the process. Rescue of Kal-El To be added Recuperating To be added Battle of New Themyscira To be added Abilities * Peak Human Conditioning: Thomas Wayne, through intense training and specialised dieting, represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess all of which have naturally heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential, almost pushing into the early-levels of superhuman conditioning. Throughout his many years as the Batman, he has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. Thomas has spent most of his life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination, though he's admitted that he's slowed down a bit with age. ** Peak Human Strength: Batman's immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants. His combination of strength, extremely effective muscle control and highly refined combat skills makes him an incredibly formidable opponent to those that would try to attack him. ** Peak Human Speed & Agility:' '''Batman's athletic prowess grants him incredible agility, reflexes, coordination, and balance while fighting and evading others. Batman is incredibly fast and agile, demonstrating an almost superhuman nimbleness and agility while fighting and evading others. ** '''Peak Human Durability': Bruce's muscles and bones are vastly harder and much more durable than average humans, due to having become accustomed to the intense physical punishment sustained over two decades as the Batman. Hence, Batman is able to smash through a steel-framed window without injury, endure gunfire with the aid of his Batsuit, and withstand attacks from numerous enemies and a collision with a wall at full speed without slowing down. ** Peak Human Stamina: Batman's highly trained and developed body generates far fewer fatigue toxins than an ordinary human, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours without tiring or slowing down. However, when pitted against beings of far superior strength in hand-to-hand combat, Batman will increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue. ** Peak Human Metabolism: Batman's metabolism runs several times faster than an average human due to his strict diet and incredible workout regimen, this allows him to have a near inhuman metabolism, healing, immune system, and longevity. Thus, alcohol has no effect on him as his body burns it off several times faster than average, requiring him to drink several bottles at a time to feel its effects. * Master Martial Artist: Batman is one of Earth's finest human combatants, an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts including, but not limited to, Boxing, Karate, Wrestling, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals and supervillains in Gotham City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum, and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points, combined with his nigh-superhuman strength, executing it all at very high speeds. * Expert Marksman: Batman can throw most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and precision. He is well-versed in the use of conventional firearms such as sniper rifles, grenade launchers, and assault rifles, picking them up and using with ease. Over time in training and experience with different guns, Thomas has learned to improve his skill and use it for various purposes throughout his career. * Master Spy: In addition to being an incredible detective and a world-class fighter, Batman is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. He’s evaded capture from authorities throughout his career as a vigilante, and has successfully raided high-security facilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Thomas Wayne achieved his MD and Ph.D. simultaneously at medical school, going on to become one of the world's most renowned surgeons. Due to his mental training and being naturally gifted he has acquired an an instant learning aptitude, parallel multitasking, eidetic/photographic memory, accelerated reading, and a more powerful memory. Thomas Wayne is an extremely intelligent and eclectic polymath genius, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath Joker for years. Hence, Batman's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all. ** Master Physician: Thomas Wayne was one of the world's most renowned surgeons. His genius surgical skill allowed him to flawlessly perform extremely complicated surgeries with little to no mechanical assistance. ** Expert Interrogator: Batman is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture as an effective means of punishment or information extraction, notably branding at least nineteen known criminals with a bat symbol to mark them as repeat offenders. ** Master Tactician & Strategist: Wayne is a masterful strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He was able to make a mental assessment of the weaknesses of a fighter in an underground fight club, helping his opponent beat him by offering combat advice. ** Skilled Leader: Batman, despite preferring to work on his own and not being as skilled a leader as Cyborg, has proven to be a fairly capable leader when the situation calls for it. ** Expert Businessman: Thomas Wayne is an extremely skilled businessman, having successfully lead Wayne Casinos into becoming the largest gambling facility in the world under his leadership. * Expert Pilot: Batman is also very proficient at combat piloting, and was able to pilot a jet through New Themyscira. Equipment * Batsuit: Batman's highly durable Kevlar-Nomax-titanium tri-weave protective suit and combat armour, used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It consists of three thin highly durable Titanium-Kevlar bodysuit layers and an outer and thinner layer of durable and fireproof spandex. It is invulnerable to knives, and small calibre bullets and is also fireproof. The cowl, neck, gauntlets, and boots are able to effortlessly deflect small arms rounds and blades. In addition, the suit and cape can protect the wearer from explosions. * Utility Belt: Batman's specially designed belt, with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools at all times, to aid Batman in his mission. ** Grapple Gun: Batman's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractable, detachable line with a mechanised, magnetic, or clawed end, which Batman utilises to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. Relationships Category:Flashpoint Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Wayne Casinos Employees